The Girl Next Door
by AprilC3604
Summary: For some reason this story got deleted. It makes me sick! I dont know how it happened. But here are the last few chapters. Rose and Lily Singer are the daughters of Bobby and they are in love with out favorite Winchester boys :
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:** _Ok first off I am pissed! As you can see the original 'The Girl Next Door' is no longer on my profile and I have NO idea why. It was there and now It's gone. I am sick about it. I was just about to hit 200 reviews and now nothing. I have 2 more chapters to do and you will get them I promise. So if you didn't read that story then don't bother with this one because you will be lost and I hate that. But here are the last chapters and I really hope you like them. This chapter is not much. I just wanted to explain things to you._

_**Previously: Rose and Lily Singer are the daughters of the one and only Bobby Singer. Rose is the oldest and Lily is the youngest. At age 19 Lily has her eye on Dean and Rose has her eye on Sam. **_

_**Rose always looked after her little sister and done lots of things to keep her from getting heartbroken including getting in the middle of Dean and Lily's new relationship. Lily caught Rose kissing Dean one day. Rose did this to prove that Dean was not trust worthy. Sam broke it off with Rose because of her actions and Rose was hurt. **_

_**After see her sister so heartbroken Rose fixes things for Lily and Dean and agrees to let Lily run her own life and grow up and she slowly began making it up to Sam, showing him he is the only man she wants.**_

_**Later on Rose was happy with Sam and Lily happy with Dean but when Bobby finds out he puts a stop to it and sends the boys far away from his girls.**_

_**Not long after the girls are kidnapped by rough guys Rose once knew in her old days. Dean and Sam save them and Bobby see that they are not his little girls anymore and he has to let **__**them go sometime. And here we are.**_

* * *

><p><strong>**Two Days Later**<strong>

Two says later Lily came home from the hospital. She was still a little weak but Bobby and Rose were going to be there to for her and not only them but Dean as well. As soon as they got home Rose helped her little sister get comfortable on the couch, "Tell me if you need anything." Rose said.

"I will. Hey have you talked to Dean or Sam? I haven't heard from Dean since yesterday morning."

"No I haven't. They were staying at the Inn next to the motel but come to think of it where are they?" Rose said.

"They checked out." Bobby said as he walked into the den. "I told them to." He said.

Rose and Lilly were both furious, "Dad how could you? I thought we talked about this!" Lily said.

"I can't believe you dad. You seriously made them leave again." Rose said.

"Now calm down you two. I'm still your father and I will not be talked to that way." Bobby said.

"Sorry." Both girls mumbled.

"That's better. Now I told them to check out because I figured they could stay here. At least until Lily is better." Bobby said. "But don't get use to it."

Both girls couldn't believe what they just heard. Their father, their overprotective father, just told their boyfriend they could stay with them.

"Are you sick dad? Oh my God are you dying?" Rose covered her mouth and Lily rolled her eyes at her sister.

"No. Me and Lily had a heart to heart and she made me see that I can't hold on to you two forever. I have to let you grow up and make your own decisions. Now I may not like all of them and you will get my opinion but I will let you decide what is right and what is wrong. But you better understand that while you are under my roof you live by my rule you got it? The guys can sleep down here, on the floor, and I will be sleeping with my gun. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They both said.

Rose smiled and ran over to her father and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said. "But you two will always be my little girls."

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Rose said.

Just then they heard the rumbling of the impala pull up and they both smiled from ear to ear and Bobby rolled his eyes. What had he gone and got himself into?

Rose ran out the door and Bobby watched as she jumped right into Sam's arms. Bobby just glared at them.

"They're good guys." Lily said.

Bobby just turned her and smiled, "Yeah they are. A couple of idgits but they are good guys."

"That's for this dad."

"You're welcome he smiled." Ad turned to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

Bobby just turned to her, "To get a drink. I have a feeling I am going to need it." He said before heading into the kitchen.

Lily just laughed and shook her head. At least he was trying.

**Again I am so sorry about this. I know this was short but I wanted to get it out there. I have 2 more chapters to go and I am done. I am planning a sequel so don't worry. Ok please please please please review. It would mean so much to me right now. Thank you so much! Also if you want me to redo the whole story i will be happy to. just let me know. thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Double dose of M content for you guys.**** Not a lot going in this chapter but its the end. Saving the rest for the sequel. I'm going out with a bang lol but thank you guys for the reviews. Again it sucks the story got deleted. I did not save anything I wrote for it but if you need me to write a certain chapter you missed again I can always go that and get it to you. Again thank you and enjoy the last chapter**.

***One Month Later***

Dean and Lily had just finish up a hunt that she begged her father to go on. It was just a ghost so after three hours of begging Bobby finally said she could go with Dean. They where walking back to the car hand in hand. Dean made it a point to watch every move she made. He never wanted anything to happen to her and nothing would as long as he was around.

"Hey baby you go ahead and get in. I need to run into the store and use the restroom before we go." Lily said.

"Want me to come with you?" Dean asked. "I don't want you going off alone."

Lily smiled at his protectiveness, "I'll be just fine. I will be less that ten feet away and I have my phone. I'll be right back."

"Ok I'll wait right here but hurry up or I'm coming in after you." Dean smiled, "But then again I like that sound of that."

"You are a dirty boy Mr. Winchester. Just get in the car." Lily laughed and headed into the store.

Dean was leaning against his car with his arms crossed as he waited on her. He could see her walking out of the restroom through the window of the store and he smiled. That was until he saw a guy stop her. He didn't know what was being said and he didn't like that.

Dean walked into the store and up to them, "A little close aren't you?" Dean asked and pulled Lily back away from the guy.

"Dean stop. He was asking directions." Lily whispered and turned back to the guy, "I'm sorry. But yes pull out and take a left. Go about three mile and turn right and that will lead you to the interstate."

"Thank you." The man said and went on his way.

Lily frowned and turned to Dean, "You have to stop doing that."

"Sorry but I have a hard time trusting people after everything that has happened." Dean said.

"You have to let me breath a little. Not everyone is out to get me."

"I know that but you never know who is and I have to watch out for you."

Lily knew his intentions where good. "I know but just relax a little for me."

"No promises." He smiled. "Why don't we head back to the room. I think we should stay a extra night." Dean smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"I think that is the best plan you have all day."

While Bobby was out on his own hunt Sam and Rose stayed back at the house to answer phones and have a little alone time that they have really needed. Their relationship had really grown over the last month. Everyone could see a change in Rose. She was happy. She let Lily worry about her own relationship and she kept her focus on her and Sam and them only. She realized by doing this they were all so much happier. She loved Sam and she knew he was the one and only for her. She made it a point to tell him that every day. Sam even talked her into taking a few college classes and finishing up her degree. He helped her as much as he could. He was really turning her into a dork but she didn't mind. She liked their calm relationship.

She lay with her head in his lap enjoying the clean smell of manliness that wafted from his sweat pants as they watched a movie that night. As much as she tried to calm her sex life down she still could help but want to taste him. She needed to feel him swell between her lips, needed to hear him moan in satisfaction as he raised his hips to meet her mouth. She may have changed but there was some things that were sticking. She had needs and he was one. She loved sex and she loved sex with him and it had been 2 weeks. That was long enough for her. Who knew when they would have another chance to be alone?

Rose licked her lips as she thought of how it felt when he exploded in waves in her mouth as she struggled to swallow all that he could produce. She adored him and yearned for him night and day. She rubbed at his sleeping member slowly, trying to wake it so she could slip it into her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. Not that he cared.

Rose looked at him and their eyes met. "God, you're so sexy." She said as she pulled his sweat pants down and wrapped her lips around his hardening cock, twirling her tongue around the underside of its delicious head.

"Oh God." Sam moaned. She wasn't wasting time at all. He stiffened and throbbed against her tongue. He raised his hips as she ran her fingertips up and down as she sucked. He moaned and stiffened to full attention in her mouth. "Rose….oh..yes" She couldn't take it anymore. Her pussy throbbed with want for him. It pulsed as it became wetter and wetter. She needed him inside of her.

She pulled away and heard him groan at the loss of her mouth. "Don't worry baby. I have something better."

"God just hurry." Sam said. He needed her. "I want you now."

He watched as she slid her shorts and panties down her legs and flicked them aside. She straddled him and her lips touching his in a kiss filled with lust. His hands grabbed her ass, squeezing. Rose moaned in anticipation of the pleasure she was to receive. Sam raked his fingernails up her ass cheeks and she inhaled deeply.

Rose lowered herself on his hard cock and felt him thrust into her. He was so big touching every expanse of her wet depths that she couldn't keep herself from moaning. She gripped his shoulders, raising and lowering herself, feeling him slide deeply into her before sliding him out. "Oh Sam!"

Her mind exploded at the pleasure of him filling her completely, so big it almost hurt. He wrapped his arms around her and pounded into her harder and harder his cock rubbing her g-spot, sending her over the edge. "Oh God! Sam!" she moaned his name as he whispered in her.

"Cum for me."

Rose felt her walls tightening around him and she came. She moaned and tossed her head back as he cupped her breast. He always knew the places that she needed to fill his strong rode him through her orgasm, riding him faster, feeling her clit rubbing against his pelvis. His hands held her ass tightly. Every rise and fall of her hips she was getting closer again. God this man was great. She could feel him thickening inside of her, his balls pulled up tight to his body ready to give her what she craved. "Baby….cum with me. Cum again." He hissed between clenched teeth.

Seconds later another strong climax hit her and then she felt him empty his hot seed inside of her. They were both screaming each others names as they rode out the wave of pleasure together.

Rose slumped against his chest heaving sighs of satisfaction. Only he knows how to please her this way. "I love you." She said.

"I love you more." Sam said and held her tight. "Wow."

"I know." She smiled against him. "Don't ever leave me Sam." She said. She always had this fear that she wasn't good enough for him.

"Never. If I leave you are coming with me. I promise." Sam said. "I love you more than you know."

"I know." She said in a whisper. After all these years of trying her best to find someone to love her back she finally found the perfect guy and she didn't win him with her looks or sex. She won him by being herself. He accepted her and that made them perfect.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Later on that night Dean sent Lily down to the lobby to get a few more towel. She could not believe he was actually letting her go somewhere alone. A whole three feet. At least it was something. When Lily got back to the room and when she opened the door all the lights where off. "Dean?" she called out and closed the door. She walked into the room and put the towels on the table. "Where are you?" she couldn't see a thing but she could smell him, his scent all over the room, the scent that would soon be all over her body and she didn't even know.

Suddenly she heard Dean strike a match and light a candle and there he was smiling at her. "Took you long enough." He said.

"They uh….they had to get some from the back. Just looking at him like this made her body trembled with anticipation. He was wearing nothing but boxers and a smile. Lily was so excited, almost too excited to breath. Her thighs became wet with her desire.

Dean walked over to her and his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her so close to him. The heat from his torso burned through her. "Strip." He whispered. "I want to see you by candlelight." This was something knew. Dean was never the romantic type at all. She liked this. He had to have been planning this.

Lily moved away from him and bit on her lip as she did what he asked. She could feel his eyes watching her in darkness. He moved back to her and he ran his hands across her breasts and down to her navel. Her head reeled from the feel of him. He led her to the bed, laying her down slowly as his hands wandered between her thighs, stroking and rubbing. "Oh Dean." She moaned softly, cooing to him her adoration.

"I have been wanting this all day." He whispered into her ear as he lay on top of her, pushing his boxers to his feet and kicking them off.

"Me-Me too." Lily moaned as she felt his lips move from her ear down to her neck, "Please." She begged.

Dean he spread her legs slowly as he kissed her lips. The taste of his lips on her made her shutter. They were so soft and perfect. Dean positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. The overwhelming feeling of him filling her almost sent her over the edge. "oh..oh God!" she moaned as he thrusted into her slow but deeper and deeper. She could feel herself stretching around him.

His mouth found her breasts and it seemed as if she would be sucked into him. "Yes. yes, just like that." She moaned as he sucked on her nipple. Lily arched into his thrust as she felt her orgasm approaching fast. "Oh baby…please. Don't stop."

"Want you to cum Lily" Dean said. "Right now."

His words had power over her. Lily let go and an orgasm never felt so sweet. Dean fucked her as if sex was his life and she was his sustenance. She wanted to taste him, to draw life from him to soothe the very desire that burned as hot as each flame that flickered and waved their shadow across the room.

Lily pushed on his chest and rolled him onto his back. She smiled at him before she kissed him, nibbled on his lips, inching her way to his neck until she was trailing her tongue down his torso. Face to face with the erection that controlled her every thought, she breathed in his musk and with her mouth pressed into his stiffness she parted her lips slowly, daring her tongue out, licking him.

"Oh baby. Fuck." He moaned.

She sucked at him, her tongue twirling around him. She could hear him drawing in each breath trying so desperately to keep his composure. His hips met her face and she took him in as far as he could go. Dean ran his finger through her hair. She was so perfect. He still couldn't believe how hard and fast he fell for her. She was it for it, this was it for him.

Dean pulled her back up and flipped her back onto her back and thrusted deep inside her. Lily let out a loud scream at the pleasure of him once again inside her. "I want you to cum with me." Dean told her as he wrapped her legs around her, quickening his pace.

"Dean….Dean…oh God baby." She moaned again and again and again. "H-Harder." she begged him

Dean loved how vocal she was. She screamed for him and only him. He was going to keep it that way.

With a few more powerful, hard thrust, the bed shook at the both came together as one.

They were both dripping with sweat as they looked into each others eyes and then Dean said something in that moment that shocked Lily. He placed his hand on her wet cheek and said, "Marry me."

Lily smiled and knew it wasn't a question but a demand. She smile and said, "Ok."

Dean leaned in and kissed her deeply, passionately. She was his and he was hers. This was the start of something very different for him. Could he really handle hunting and a wife?

***SOOO thats the end. Yes I will do a sequel if you want me to. I dont yet have a title yet but I do have a plan. So please please review! Thank you guys sooo much.**


End file.
